


Chester VS MAC

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Before Death, M/M, bennoda, macbook, still happy and together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Mike vive in sincronia con tutta la tecnologia Apple, ma in particolare col suo fedelissimo Macbook che porta con sé anche a letto. Per Chester questo è motivo di lotta strenua ogni volta, ma Mike è un tipo che quando si mette in testa una cosa, alla fine non lo smuovi!





	Chester VS MAC

**Author's Note:**

> questa è la prima bennoda vera e propria con Chester ancora vivo e insieme a Mike da quando lui invece è morto. Non è stato facile scriverla perché un conto è prendere Mike e scrivere quello che immagino possa passare ora, un altro è fare una fic su quando loro erano ancora insieme e felici.   
> Quando scrivo io mi immedesimo nei personaggi, per questo rendo meglio in prima persona, ma come faccio ad immaginare i pensieri di Mike alle prese con un Chester ancora vivo e felice accanto a sé? Il compromesso è stato scrivere in seconda persona. Non ho mai usato il ‘tu’ però è una via di mezzo fra la prima che è più coinvolgente e la terza che è più ‘a distanza’.   
> Colpa di una foto che mi ha scatenato il finimondo: Chester, la sua posa, quei vestiti maschili sul letto e quel Mac dall’altra parte. Dici Mac e dici Mike... e poi che Mike sia un dio che può fare benissimo qualunque cosa decida non è una novità. Chiaramente ho usato la mia ‘fobia’ nello scrivere di loro insieme, quando ho deciso di scrivere questa fic dopo tanto che ero bloccata, ho fatto proprio come Mike fa qua all’inizio.   
> È solo un pensiero, comunque. Niente di che. Spero comunque vi faccia sorridere. Baci Akane

  
[ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/010d096352a4bbdfe14c8946b83b7389/tumblr_ozqhcbiqUu1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

  
Muovi il cursore alla ricerca di Pages. Quando l’icona appare nel Dock clicchi e lo apri, si visualizza l’ultimo documento su cui hai scritto, vedi che era un vecchio file di appunti su cose da non dimenticare per un certo progetto, ma poi lasci perdere, chiudi quello e come se fosse il nemico giurato numero uno e ti pesasse un sacco, mandi il cursore su nell’angolino. Clicchi su File e poi Nuovo ed ecco che una pagina nuova si apre, tutta bianca davanti a te.  
Vai nel menù a lato di Formattazione e scegli il Font che preferisci e poi il Size. Sistemi la grandezza della pagina come ti aggrada e ci sei.  
Il cuore in gola, ti sembra di aver scalato una montagna, del resto è da secoli che non riuscivi più ad aprire una pagina nel tuo Mac per scrivere, scrivere seriamente.   
Non canzoni o appunti, quelle le scrivi sempre.  
Parli di scrivere IL romanzo.   
L’hai iniziato mille volte e poi l’hai chiuso e buttato mai convinto di quello che stavi facendo.   
È diventata una sorta di guerra fra te ed il Mac. O meglio fra te e la pagina nuova di Pages.  
Nel network le chiamano fanfic, ma tu vuoi scrivere un romanzo vero e proprio. Autobiografico. La vostra storia, cambi i nomi, cambi un po’ di cose, ma non sai bene cosa. Hai iniziato mille volte ed era sempre troppo vicino all’originale, troppo sgamabile.   
Devi cambiare di più, ma allora cambiavi troppo.  
Ora probabilmente hai l’idea giusta, ti pare d’aver avuto il lampo di genio, magari riesci a smettere di litigare con Pages che non ti fa mai scrivere quello che vorresti, che senti di dover scrivere.  
Sarebbe un bel regalo per lui, già ti pregusti la sua faccia. Immaginandolo ti rilassi, sorridi, sospiri e finalmente le tue dita scivolano sulla tastiera, pigi le prime lettere, la sensazione torna ad intorpidirti, senti che ci sei, stai partendo come si deve. Scrivi Capitolo I, vai a capo e...   
\- MIKE SE NON CHIUDI QUELLA MERDA GIURO CHE TE LO SPACCO IN TESTA! - E poi niente, come sempre lui arriva a spezzare la magia.   
Tutta quella fatica, tu che fai pace con Pages e ti lasci catturare dalla magia e... e niente... lui rovina tutto. Come sempre.   
Sospiri e chiudi gli occhi.   
\- Non è una merda, è il MIO Macbook. - Sottolinei la parola ‘mio’, sa che ci tieni per questo lui lo insulta sempre!.   
\- No, è solo una merda! E ci stai sempre troppo! Chiudi! - Brontola ancora innervosendoti.   
\- Andiamo, non sto molto... - Provi a convincerlo, ma sai che è tempo perso.   
\- Il tuo ‘molto’ è una fottuta vita. Chiudi! - Se ti metti subito a scrivere ce la puoi fare a recuperare l’ispirazione.   
\- Smettila di fare il geloso, è solo un Macbook! -   
\- ‘Solo un Macbook!’ - Ti scimmiotta seccato. - Ma ti senti? È un cazzo di computer, non è una persona! - E poi aggiunge incattivito: - E comunque non sono geloso! Lui è una COSA ed io una PERSONA! Spero di avere la precedenza, no? Da quando le COSE hanno la precedenza sulle PERSONE!?! - Alzi gli occhi al cielo roteandoli, non vuoi nemmeno stare a discutere altrimenti perdi l’ispirazione e tu devi, DEVI scrivere!   
Per quell’imbecille che sbraita insulti al tuo Macbook!  
\- Ok, vado in salotto così non ti disturbo. - Ti sembra un’ottima soluzione. Del resto la trombata con lui l’hai fatta, l’hai soddisfatto per bene ed è grazie a questo che senti la voglia di scrivere quello stramaledetto romanzo che poi sarebbe un regalo per lui. Chester strilla ancora insulti, ma tu chiudi la porta e ciao!  
“Un cazzo di computer! Un Mac non è un CAZZO di computer! Non capisce niente! Ma se glielo dico apriti cielo! Lo prende e lo fa volare fuori dalla finestra ed allora io faccio volare lui fuori dalla finestra!”  
Sospiri e lo cancelli come si fa con il testo che sbagli, lo selezioni e clicchi un tasto e sparisce tutto!  
Torni al tuo manoscritto, a te e a lui, nella vostra storia.   
Trovare i lavori adatti ai due protagonisti non è facile, non puoi scrivere di due rock star che sono nella stessa band, però deve essere un lavoro che li mette in qualche modo sotto i riflettori e li fa lavorare in coppia. Magari un equipe o qualcosa del genere.   
Così sei giunto alla conclusione della troupe televisiva.   
Devi vedere se funziona, ma per saperlo devi scrivere.  
Chester deve essere il presentatore, il giornalista insomma. Di che genere di servizi si occupano? La tua testa lavora ancora perché vuoi scrivere. Tu sei quello che monta tutto, il regista insomma.   
“Forse dovrei trasformarci in un duo, cameraman e regista io e lui il giornalista reporter. Insomma, forse in due è più semplice... ma mi dispiace non mettere i ragazzi...”  
Sei seduto sul divano del salotto del vostro magico studio-appartamento privato, incroci le gambe nude coperte solo da dei comodi boxer rossi.   
Il macbook sulle cosce e ti rimetti a scrivere.  
Parti con l’idea della coppia di reporter che viaggia in giro per il mondo per le notizie estere o qualcosa del genere, la tv nazionale o non avrebbe senso, dovete essere in vista, sufficientemente in vista. Perché ci sono dei meccanismi particolari che si sono sviluppati nell’essere qualcuno.   
Prima che tu te ne accorga la magia scatta e tu sei di nuovo a scrivere. Anzi. Cominci.  
Le parole scorrono più facili di quel che pensavi, non è male scrivere in realtà, ci hai provato tante volte ma c’era sempre qualcosa che non andava.   
Adesso funziona, sì adesso sembra proprio funzionare.   
Tanto che quando guardi ancora l’ora ti viene un colpo, sgrani gli occhi e fissi l’angolino alto destro dello schermo, dove c’è scritta l’ora!  
\- Cazzo due ore! Pensavo una mezz’oretta! Chez sarà furioso! - Poi ci ripensi. - Beh, ormai dorme. Tanto vale che concludo il capitolo. Tanto quando vede che sto al computer per un romanzo su di noi sarà felice! - E così niente, continui a scrivere.   
Ti sei detto solo un paio di pagine per finire il capitolo ed è volata così un’altra ora!  
Anchilosato ti stiracchi e sbadigli chiudendo il computer che ti porti rigorosamente in camera perché il tuo bambino ti segue ovunque e non si discute.   
Fai piano, ma hai bisogno della luce del comodino per mettere il tuo bimbo nel posto giusto, sul comodino, così accendi l’abat-jour e... scoppi a ridere.   
Chester dorme tutto storto, la testa nella sua parte, i piedi nella tua, in diagonale, pancia in giù, ancora nudo con il lenzuolo solo sul bacino.   
Rimani a goderti la scena e scuoti la testa con un sorrisino ebete, poi ti lecchi anche le labbra.  
Beh, la visione è bella.   
Gli fai una foto e scuoti la testa per poi capire come infilarti a letto senza svegliarlo, lo scopo era stare su a scrivere quanto volevi perché lui non si sarebbe accorto quanto sei stato su. Ma se lo svegli andando a dormire si accorge quanto sei stato.  
‘Ok Mike, hai un problema. Ed ora come vado a dormire?”  
Lui dorme letteralmente sulla tua parte, tutte le gambe sono ben distese lì dove dovresti mettere le tue.   
Sospiri e ti gratti la nuca con una smorfia, ma alla fine gli prendi delicatamente le caviglie e gliele sposti piano piano cercando di non essere brusco. No, non sei brusco. Per niente, anzi. Sei un po’ troppo delicato.   
Senti come sono lisce le sue caviglie. Ma ti sembra giusto che ha così pochi peli sul corpo?   
Te lo sei sempre chiesto, ma ti piace la sua pelle liscia, oh se ti piace...  
Risali con le dita sui polpacci e sui tatuaggi, dovevi spostarlo delicatamente, non testare la consistenza della sua pelle.   
Chester non si muove, continua a dormire e le tue mani si muovono di vita propria perché risalgono sulle cosce, una gamba è aperta di lato e piegata. Le tue dita spariscono sotto le lenzuola che coprono in modo ridicolo le sue natiche belle sode, rilassate al momento visto che dorme.   
Delicatamente infili le dita nella fessura, prendi bene entrambi i suoi glutei, stringi leggermente e rilassi, poi spingi e continui l’operazione fino a che capisci che è così abituato ad averti addosso che dorme ancora. Ormai sei parte di lui e non registra l’anomalia, la sua testa non lo sveglia.   
Così ne approfitti e con un sorrisino divertito decidi che tanto vale svegliarlo nel modo migliore per distrarlo e non farlo arrabbiare.   
Allora gli sfili via il lenzuolo e ti riempi gli occhi con il suo splendido sedere che ti è appartenuto prima. Ti raddrizzi e ti togli i boxer, poi sali delicatamente di nuovo sul letto, gattoni sopra di lui e fai in modo di non toccarlo con nessun altra parte di te. Le tue labbra leggere si posano sulle sue natiche e risalgono sulla schiena, solletichi la curva lombare e poi risali sulle scapole, disegni leggero sui suoi tatuaggi, inizia a sospirare.  
Oh lo sai bene cosa gli piace.   
Lo sai molto bene.   
Un ginocchio da una parte e l’altro in mezzo alle sue gambe, con le mani ti reggi a lato del suo busto mentre la tua lingua gioca con la spina dorsale e risale sul collo, succhi la sua spalla appuntita e scivoli sull’orecchio che prendi fra i denti.  
Andiamo, quanto ci mette a svegliarsi?   
“Vediamo se con questo dorme ancora...” Così pensando usi la tua erezione che avevi avuto cura a non fargli scivolare addosso, lo carezzi con la punta la curva delle sue natiche, scivoli nel mezzo, dolcemente. Poi ti muovi su e giù fino a che non decidi a schiacciarti di più su di lui e a farglielo sentire meglio mentre ti ecciti.   
\- Quanto ti ci vuole ad infilarlo? - La sua voce si leva roca e cavernosa e tu sorridi divertito e radioso premendo la bocca sulla sua guancia. Lo senti sorridere.  
\- Da quanto eri sveglio? -   
\- Da quando hai acceso la luce! Volevo iniziare ad insultarti e farti notare che intanto mi sono fatto 3 sogni, ma alla fine fanculo. Hai iniziato a molestarmi. Uno di quei tre sogni eri tu che mi molestavi! Sei un fottuto subdolo... - E così lo zittisci tornandogli dentro. Tre ore di riposo possono bastare, ma del resto è colpa sua e del suo corpo perfetto e snello, ben allenato con ore di palestra ogni giorno.   
E poi se te lo fai di nuovo magari non ti chiede che cazzo avevi da scrivere a quel fottuto Mac del cazzo, no?   
Perché così te lo chiederebbe.   
“Anzi direbbe ‘che cazzo c’è di più importante di me!’ Oh, niente, figurati! Solo una sorpresina per te!”  
Ridacchi mentre con un’altra spinta lui si inarca e tira infuori il suo piacente fondoschiena su cui prima hai letteralmente sbavato.   
Ti aggrappi al lenzuolo sotto le sue braccia e con delle spinte decise gli sei ancora dentro.  
Semplicemente perfetto.  
Il suo corpo è sempre fatto per essere tuo, assolutamente sì.   
In un attimo sfuma ogni cosa ed i brividi ti ricoprono, il colpo di grazia te lo danno i suoi gemiti e non trattieni più niente.   
  
Ora le sue gambe sono intrecciate alle tue, ma siete dritti al centro del letto, lui ti abbraccia come se fossi il suo cucciolo e ti coccola come anti stress o rilassamento spirituale.   
In realtà funziona in entrambi i sensi.   
\- Allora, si può sapere che cazzo c’è di più importante di me?! - E quando lo dice scoppi a ridere tanto che ti spuntano le lacrime ed hai le convulsioni.   
“Oh mio Dio! “  
Come lo conosci bene!   
\- Niente, niente... -   
\- Niente un cazzo! Sei stato tre ore là davanti a quella roba! Per tre ore un fottuto Mac del cazzo è stato più importante di me, mi spieghi che stai combinando o devo pensare che mi tradisci? -   
\- Con un computer? -   
\- Perché, non puoi chattare con un altro porno divo? -   
\- Oh andiamo Chez, perché dovrei tradirti tramite una chat con te qua? -   
\- E che ne so, sei tu quello che sta ore a quella roba! -   
 - Quella roba è un computer e se ti tradisco lo faccio di persona, non tramite chat! E comunque... -   
\- Ah perciò lo faresti! -   
\- Ho detto che se lo facessi sarebbe di persona, noti il condizionale? -   
\- Che non è una negazione! - Con questo alzi gli occhi al cielo, sollevi le braccia, ti sciogli dal suo abbraccio e sbuffando ti giri dall’altra parte dandogli la schiena, mentre chiudi la luce del comodino proprio sul tuo Mac.   
La sua voce, nel buio, si leva isterica.   
\- Senti sai... tre ore di Mac invece che di me! Ti sembrano normali? Cosa cazzo dovrei pensare? -   
Premi la faccia sul cuscino incredulo che ti faccia una scenata di gelosia per un computer, ma lui continua e visto che non molla sei costretto a dirgli qualcosa per non ucciderlo.  
 - Ti sto preparando una sorpresa, ma se non mi lasci in pace butto tutto via e vaffanculo! - Così finalmente si zittisce.   
“Che cazzo di sorpresa è se se l’aspetta, ora? E che dovevo fare?”  
Brontoli fra te e te con istinti omicidi, ma almeno se ne sta zitto finalmente!   
\- Mike? - Ti chiama dopo un po’. Sospiri.   
\- Mmm... - La sua mano sulla tua spalla scivola sul braccio e ti carezza, la sua bocca sul tuo collo, il suo corpo aderisce al tuo da dietro, caldo e forte. Ti rilassi finalmente. Sorridi beato, chiudi gli occhi.   
\- Scusa. - quegli scusa che valgono mille parole.   
\- Non fa niente. - Rispondi sebbene hai davvero voluto ucciderlo.   
\- Mike? - Chiede ancora dopo un po’.   
\- Mmm? -   
\- Che sorpresa è? - e così fai per alzarti seccato, ma lui ti riprende e ti obbliga a stare giù. - No no no scusa scusa! Dai! Non ti chiedo più niente! Ma sbrigati a finirlo, sono curioso! -   
\- Oh cazzo Chez! -   
\- Puoi anche stare tre ore a notte se ti sbrighi prima. Non più di tre, eh? - Torni a premere la faccia sul cuscino e a brontolare per sotto. Ma perché, ti chiedi. Perché?   
“Perché lo ami. Solo perché lo ami.”  
E sai che non è di certo poco. 


End file.
